Enter the Darkness: DMC: Brother's in Darkness
by Naea Urahara
Summary: A man enters. He wants one thing. Darkness. A boy. He wants one thing. Justice. Then there's Dante. He want's multiple things. Answers to questions he never got to ask. As for his brother. That's a whole other story.
1. Information

**A/N: Hey guys! This is another Enter the Darkness story. This time with Dante! It's gonna be fun you know it! Thanks and please read and review! Oh this is kind of a mixture with the anime and games so yeah have fun!**

* * *

A man walked into a lowly bar in the bad end of town. The man had a large overcoat on, an old tattered hat covering his head. Strands of silver hair could be seen running down his face. He sat at the bar, holding up a hand. The barkeep walked up cleaning a glass.

"What can I get'cha?" he asked.

The man held up two fingers. "Two things," he said coldly. "Rum, mixed with a little bit of vodka… and information."

"I can do the poison. As for the information."

The man pulled out a few hundred dollars worth of bills, putting it on the counter. The barkeep perked up and laughed hardily. "Must be some serious info for a tip that big." He began mixing the drinks, looking at the man. His coat and hat were pretty tattered. The man even had worn out fingerless gloves. He looked poor and homeless. Though that didn't matter. The barkeep only had eyes for the money.

"So what kind of information do you need?" he asked putting down a small glass full of the alcohol.

The man pulled out two pictures, placing them by the bills. The barkeep picked them up. One picture was of someone that looked like a teenager. His black hair covering half of his left side of his face. The eye that was visible had been as dark as a moonless sky, his expression was simply expressionless.

The other was of a much better known man. His white hair covering his eyes. The red coat was unique, as were the guns and sword he had been holding onto in the picture. The barkeep looked at the man in front of him curiously.

"What kind of info do you need sir?"

The man took a quick sip of the alcohol in front of him, not looking up. "About four hundred dollars worth of information if you don't mind."

The barkeep nodded leaning over the counter counting the cash. "I can tell you a lot. The kid I've seen before. Just once though. He had walked into a diner and ordered some fries with a chocolate shake. He had a guitar with him, at least a guitar case. I was in there with my wife at a time. He was talking to that waitress that works there. I have no idea what it was about. He talked with her for a minute or two, then she left and he finished and left."

"As for this other guy. What can I not tell you of him? His name's Dante. He works in some backwater building. I think it's his house too. Some building in an alley. The guy's always broke though. I hear he's a devil hunter."

"Devil?"

"You know, demons. Get's paid good sums of cash just to deal with 'em."

The man stood up adjusting his hat. The barkeep put the bills in his pocket. "What? Don't you want more information?"

"Don't need it. I've got enough."

The man began to walk out, but stopped, turning around. The barkeep began laughing.

"Oh," the barkeep said snidely. "I'm afraid I can't just let you leave… you see…" His body began to contort violently, until finally a large demon busted through it, blood splattering everywhere. It's gray eyes glaring intently towards the man. "I didn't want the money on this information! I wanted your life!"

The devil charged forward, as the man just stood there. Suddenly, it was split in half, its blood splattering all the way around the bar. The man just stood there holding his hat, his yellow eyes looking down at the demon.

"I'm sorry. I thought money was enough. Thanks for the poison though." He walked out, and snapped. Instantly the bar exploded, black flames surrounding where the building once was. The man laughed coldly. "It was good."

He walked off into the darkness of night, as the sirens got closer to the burning wreckage, laughing as cold as the rain that fell.


	2. Discovery's a Jewel

**A/N: Time to get this started! Boo yah!**

* * *

"Geez Dante! I'm gone for a week and this place is already dirty and stinky again!?"

Dante picked his ear with his finger and sighed. A week without Patty was just what he needed. Now that she's back it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Patty why not go home with your mother since it's so nasty here."

The little blonde girl swept all of the pizza crust into a trash can and puffed her cheeks looking up at the tall white haired man. "Dante!" she screamed with her hi pitched voice. "Get your lazy butt off that chair and help!"

He grabbed a newspaper and opened it up. "Sorry Patty, I wouldn't help even if I wanted to. For one thing, I don't have time to clean. Besides, your doing such a good job by yourself."

Patty sighed and continued cleaning while Dante just sat at his desk reading his paper. He noticed an article about a bar going up in flames. The headline read "Black Fire Engulfs Bar." It was definitely interesting. A black fire usually meant a demon, though he could tell if this weren't a tabloid story there's a chance it would have to do with magic. He'd have to check it out himself later.

The phone rang, he kicked the desk and it flew, catching it he put the receiver to his ear. "Devil May Cry," he said casually.

"Dante," came a deep voice on the other side.

"Oh, Morrison. I was wonderin' when you'd call considering I haven't seen you in two days."

"Yeah sorry I had business to attend to unlike your lazy ass. I take it you read the paper."

"That tabloid story of black fire? What about it?"

"I need you to go check that out."

"Sorry Morrison. You know my policy."

"Look I'll pay you for the trouble alright? This might be something big. I have my sources that something happened there. Something you might like."

Dante opened his eyes. "Oh really now? Well. That changes everything. I'll leave now and bill you later."

He threw the phone up and it hung up. Dante stood putting his overcoat on, holstering his guns and putting the sword in the guitar case slinging it over his shoulder. Patty looked up.

"A job already?"

Dante started walking out and waved off. "Don't wait up." With that, he walked out, shutting the door and sped off on his motorcycle as if he had no cares in the world.

….

About half an hour later Dante was on the scene, going under the police tape. He took one glance and sighed. "What could there possibly be here?" he complained.

"Why don't you look over here?"

Dante looked over and spotted Morrison, who was kneeling and holding his hat on his head. Dante walked over and kneeled looking at the ground. Morrison pointed to some dust on the ground.

"Get a whiff of it."

"I don't have to. I can smell it just fine. Blood of a devil."

"Turned to nothing but ashes by the flames. I've never heard of anything like this happening."

Dante stood and scratched his head. "Things are about to get interesting around here." Dante began walking off, when he noticed something that caught his eye. Something that shone in the middle of where the bar once was. It was on the bar counter that somehow managed to survive the fire. He walked over noticing the burnt streaks against the counter, the thing that shone had been right there in the middle of it. It was a pendent, a red stone in it's center. He grabbed and inspected it carefully. It looked familiar.

Morrison walked up, lighting a cigarette. "What's that Dante?"

Dante squinted a little, he knew what it was but he couldn't be sure. Turning quickly he walked towards his motorcycle. "Morrison," he said. "I think you were right. This was definitely something to look at."

He grinned and sped off.

"Dante!" Patty yelled loudly, "I just cleaned that!"

Dante had been looking through his chest, which he had kept under a certain lock and key only he knew about, frantically searching for something.

"Sorry Patty, I've got business."

He pulled out a pendent, much like the one he found and pulled them both out. He smirked. "I knew it."

Patty got wide and sparkly eyed. "They're the same and so pretty! Dante where'd you get those!? Did you steal them?"

He clutched them both and stood, walking past her. "Patty, do me a favor and clean these up. I need to look into something."

"Look into something?"

"Just don't do something stupid." He walked into his room slamming the door shut and locking it. He got on his phone, waiting as the dial tone rang. "Come on pick… oh. Yeah it's me. Get over here now. On a job? A job like that shouldn't take too long for you. Look just get over here as soon as you can. There's something I think you'd like to see."

Dante hung up, looking at both the pendents as he leaned back on the windowsill. There was something strange going on here. For one thing… the second pendent should no longer exist.


	3. Surrounded by Mysteries

It was later that evening. Sunset to be more precise. Patty has already gone home for the night with her mother. Dante had been sitting at his desk, eating a pizza listening to music on his jukebox. The door open, a woman in a white button down shirt and extremely short shorts walked in. A scar went all the way across her nose.

"So Dante," she said a little pissed off. "What was the rush that I just had to hurry and finish my mission. I didn't get paid as much because I had to rush. I have a right mind to put it on your tab."

Morrison stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh, Lady's here I see. Good we can get this over with."

"Morrison you too?"

He nodded and pointed to the desk. "Look."

She went to the desk, her eyes got wide. Lady slammed the desk. "What is this Dante?"

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the large desk. "Exactly what it looks like," he answered. "A mystery that needs to be solved."

"Isn't this… his?"

"That's what it looks like. I need your help looking into this."

"This shouldn't be here Dante. He-"

"I know."

Lady nodded looking over both pendants

_Careful. You'll run into darkness Lady._

Lady grabbed her head, Dante looked up at her. "What's up?" he asked..

She waved him off, stilling having a tight hold on her head. "I'm fine." she said. In reality her head felt like it was about to split in two. Her chest felt the same way. It was because of that voice. It was the third time in two days. She didn't think much of it though.

"I'll go look around that bar," she volunteered. "I bet there's something you missed."

He waved her off. "Knock yourself out."

Lady walked out and Dante just kept staring at the pendants. Morrison sat on the couch lighting another cigarette.

"What're you going to do stare at that all day?" he scolded.

Dante picked them up by the chain, leaning back in the chair putting his feet on the table. The gems gave off a faint red glow as it glistened in the sunlight that reached into the large room. The door opened and Dante looked over, his back went stiff. Something dark was coming into the office.

Patty walked along, looking into her wallet. Her mother had given her some money in case she wanted to get candy on the way back from Dante's office. She had just spent the entire day cleaning, and recleaning, his entire home. She sighed.

"Dante you jerk."

She started stomping. "I can't believe I had to clean that twice! I have a right mind to slap him sometimes! On top of that he's still eating pizza everyday! How does he expect to get a girlfriend like that!?"

"Maybe this 'Dante' doesn't want one."

Patty turned to see a man about Dante's height. He tipped his hat, a creepy smile plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you."

Patty reached into her pocket and grabbed a type of demonic pager that automatically signals Dante to her location of she's in trouble. She couldn't, because it wasn't there. The man in front of her chuckled a little. "Looking for this?" he said, tossing the pager in the air.

Her eyes got wide. _When did he get that? How did he get that!? _The man chuckled again pressing the big blue button, the pager began to vibrate.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Patty shouted.

"I think I do. In about a minute one of those three will be here, correct?"

Patty fell to the ground, she was scared now. Who was this man and how did he know about that pager? She felt herself get picked up, but she was too stunned to say anything. This man, she wasn't Dante she couldn't tell strength, but she was able to tell an evil aura when she felt it. It wasn't until she heard the click of a gun that she snapped out of it.

"Lady!" she shouted.

"Don't move Patty," she said. "I don't want to knick you by accident."

"Well well well," said the mystery man, "It was the one I was hoping for."

"Why don't you set the girl down," she spat. "Before I really decide to hurt you."

"Well that's the thing. I don't think you could hurt me."

"You want to bet that? I know Patty trusts me enough that I would shoot and wouldn't hurt her. I happen to be a crack shot."

She aimed the gun at the man's forehead as he chuckled lightly. "Yes yes," he chuckled. "The real question of though is do you trust yourself?"

She put the gun down. "What do you mean?"

"I've read up on you Lady. You're quite the Devil hunter. Never miss your mark. Always gets the job done on time. Quite an impressive resume. However…"

He kept a firm grip on Patty as he circled her. "There's been something bugging you. Something big ever since you met Dante… and it's had to do with your father. Hasn't it?"

Lady immediately stopped everything. Breathing, blinking, even paying attention to anything but the words he said. Quickly she pointed her prized gun at him. The man chuckled a little waving her off.

"Would you really shoot that here? We're in public you know."

Lady tensed up, putting the bazooka down. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Just a simple man that wants darkness to spread… I can give you answers Lady. Answers about your father. Answers about everything you ever wanted to know… all you have to do is follow me."

The man laughed as he slowly began to disappear into a dark aura.

"Lady!" Patty screamed. "Lady help!"

"Oh yeah," the man said for a second. "I forgot. You can have this back." She tossed Patty back at Lady, who caught the girl in her arms as the man disappeared, tipping his hat. "I'll see you later."

The man disappeared just as Dante drove up on his motorcycle. "Patty!"

The girl jumped out of her arms and ran over kicking Dante. "What took you so long!? I could have been killed!"

Lady spoke up. "He wasn't going to kill you."

Dante and Patty looked over curiously. "What happened?" Dante asked.

Lady put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle. "I have to go Dante. I'll leave the tab for you later."

She sped off quickly, Patty looked up to Dante. "Seriously Dante you never take that long. What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'm taking you home."

"Oh… alright then."

Dante parked his bike and decided to walk Patty home. The entire time just trying to make sense of what happened earlier.

**Earlier that Day**

Dante stood up, taking out Ebony, one of his cherished guns, and pointed it at the door. Morrison sighed and walked upstairs. "I'll come down when it's all over."

Dante kept the gun pointed, as the door slowly opened. "I don't know who you are, but one of two things are gonna happen here. Either you hurry up and get in here or I shoot you right now."

Someone in a hooded cloak walked in, a leather guitar case that was much like Dante's, but pure black, on his back. "Put that thing down," the man in the cloak said. His voice sounded like that of a quiet teenager's. A male's voice. He walked up putting his guitar case by the desk. "May I sit?"

Dante put the gun down, but remained on guard motioning as he sat down, leaning his elbows on the desk. Morrison walked down.

"What's this?" he said confused, "No guns a blazin'?"

Dante looked over to him and motioned, Morrison nodded and went standing by Dante's desk. He looked the guy in the cloak and whispered to Dante. "Who is this guy?"

"Don't know. He just walked in. Looks like he has a job."

The kid put a hand up. "Two things," he said. "One, I don't appreciate being talked about when I'm sitting right across from you. Two, I didn't come with a job."

Dante leaned back, placing his feet on the desk. "Sorry kid," he said cockily, "I don't do favors. Either a job that pays well or nothin' at all."

"It's not a favor." the guy answered. "It's a warning."

Dante looked over at him. "A warning. What're you talking about?"

"Soon a darkness will spread across the world. A darkness you could never imagine. Yes, even you Dante. You think you've seen a lot of messed up stuff, I promise you, what I'm about to tell you may be something worse than what you've ever seen."


	4. To See the Darkness

Dante looked over at the kid in front of him. "What're you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said, Dante." answered the teen.

"Why don't you take that hood off so I know who the hell I'm talking to?"

"In due time."

"Fine, then tell me exactly what you're talking about."

"You'll find out very soon."

Something began vibrating on Dante's desk. "Dammit the pager. Looks like Patty's in trouble."

Dante stood grabbing his supplies. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He felt a tug on his jacket and turned to see the teen holding onto his sleeve.

"Afraid I can't let you leave like that."

Dante looked back at him and glared. "Either you let me go," he warned, "Or you and I are gonna end up in a fight."

"Then I guess we're going to have to fight then, Dante."

Dante slipped out of his grip and pointed one his guns towards the hooded kid and shot quickly. Only he had shot at the hood.

"Not quite the speed I was hoping for!"

Dante looked up, a black flash jumped towards him, what landed in front of him was something a little unexpected. A teenager, couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen. He had a leather jacket that went halfway down his torso, a black t-shirt with black jeans with a chain, his guitar case on the floor. He landed in front of Dante, his black hair covering half his face, his eye that was showing as black as a moonless night.

He grabbed Dante and flipped him, kicking him into the jukebox. "Stand up!" the youth shouted. "I know you can take more than that."

Dante slowly stood up, brushing himself off. "That's not good, you broke my jukebox." He glared over to the teen standing in the middle of the room. "I kinda liked that thing. Now I have to go get a new one." He pointed both guns to him. "You bastard."

The youth put his hands up. "Hold on," said. "Shoot those in here and you'll have to buy new stuff for your whole office. Look I told you what I came here to tell you."

"Then why not leaving?"

"I had to stall."

"For what?"

The youth grabbed his guitar case and began walking out. "You'll see soon. Things have to happen before the darkness even shows up. You've been warned Dante."

"Hey hold it!"

Dante ran to the door, but the kid was already gone. With a "tsk" Dante put his guns away and jumped on his bike. "Patty better be alright!"

**That Night**

"So what do you think?" Morrison asked.

"I don't know," Dante answered. "I need to get money for a new jukebox."

"That's not what I meant Dante."

"Yeah yeah."

Dante ate another slice of pizza and looked towards the ceiling fan. He had no idea what was going on. Lady ran off, some guy tried to kidnap Patty, and some kid just randomly showed up and picked a fight with him. All of them said something about darkness though. He looked to Morrison.

"Yo Morrison, go home. You look winded."

Morrison put his coat and hat on. "You don't have to tell me twice. Get some rest Dante. I feel like we're going to have a long day tomorrow." He walked by and flipped a coin towards Dante. Dante caught it and put it over his hand, uncovering it.

"A heads up penny huh?"

"For good luck. See ya."

Morrison walked out and waved off. Dante leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. Good luck huh?

However, at the same time, under the city in a sort of plaza by the sewer system, Lady walked up to the center of it, there stood the man that tried to kidnap Patty.

"Ah," he chuckled. "I see you found me."

She ran up and put a gun to his gullet. "Tell me what you know or I shoot."

The man laughed and pushed her hand away, walking around her, circling her. The moonlight shone through the grates above, giving enough light to see the center of the sewer area. He chuckled as he looked her over.

"You are a very powerful human, Lady. One of the few humans who can look a demon in the eye and make them run away in genuine fear. Quite intriguing actually."

"Just who are you, and what do you know?"

He chuckled again and tipped his hat off to her, bowing slightly. "My name is Saito Aizen. It's a pleasure."

Lady put the blade of her bazooka to his throat. "As much as I appreciate the pleasantries, I think you should tell me what I want to know."

Aizen moved the blade away from his throat and wiped some of his long silver hair to the side of his face. He smirked as he turned away from her, putting his hands behind his back. "Tell me Lady, how does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does it feel knowing you are nothing but a human. A simple weak human. You are with Dante and that blonde woman from time to time, and even though they respect you for your strength you know all too well how strong they are compared to you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot actually. You see, I know what it is. You feel like you don't belong. You never have. They're demons after all, physically they're both stronger than you. Sure you can hold your own, but you know if they were to go all out you'd most likely die a horrible death. I seem to remember, you went your fullest against Dante when he was younger, more naïve. Yet he threw you around like a rag doll."

He held his hands up to the sky and smirked. "Then not too long after that you were tricked by your father weren't you!?"

Lady took a step back, her eyes wide. Who is this guy? How could he have known all this? He wasn't there was he?

"You were weak!" he continued. "You still are, aren't you? You may have gained in wisdom and strength, but those other two have just as well! When you take a step forward, they take two. When you defeat one demon they defeat one larger. You are weak Lady! Your own father was an inch away from killing you. There was nothing you could do. You had to rely on Dante and his brother didn't you? You couldn't kill him, you knew you couldn't. After all, he was still your dear old dad."

Lady fell to her knees and grabbed her head, it began throbbing again. "Shut up…"

"You had to watch as Dante defeated the monster your own father turned into."

"Shut up… shut up…"

"Then you continued to watch as Dante grew in strength. He began moving on to bigger and bigger demons, while you stuck with the small fry. Isn't that right?"

Lady jumped up and shouted. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" She grabbed two guns and shot them quickly, however they didn't reach him. Aizen turned around, and two electric strikes shot the bullets. Lady's eyes went wide. There was only one person who could do that. She turned as she heard the revving of an engine. Her eyes stayed on the white haired boy in front of her, she turned back to Aizen, a blonde woman came from behind him.

"You can't win," Aizen said. "However, I could give you the power to go toe to toe with a person like Dante. All you have to say is that you'll join me."

"Why would I say that?"

"To gain power! Power I know you want! Power you don't have. Power to defeat any devil that were to come your way Lady! I can see it in your eyes my child…"

The man walked over and kneeled, putting his hand on her cheek. "All you have to do is say 'I will follow you.' That's it. Say that, and I could give you the power."

Lady bit her lip, it was true. He read her like a book. She wanted that power to be able to go head to head with Dante. Who wouldn't though? She looked him in the eyes, they looked so sincere, but she knew better. Men like him, all they wanted was power. What was his plan though? She couldn't focus, her conscious was eating at her

_Take the power! Defeat Dante. You know you want to._

After a few more minutes of internal conflict she finally slumped over. "F…fine," she stuttered. "I… I will follow you."

Her back arched, her eyes went blank and glassy as if she lost her soul. Aizen laughed as he stood. "GOOD MY DEAR!" He laughed as he walked to the center of the plaza, looking up at the sky, the moon again shining down on him.

"I'm coming for you…" he whispered. He smirked and yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure it echoed. "DANTE!"

That name echoed through the late night sky as thunder rolled and lightning flashed. All the way back at Devil May Cry, on an upstairs window sill a shirtless Dante opened his eyes and looked out. It was starting to rain.

He said one sentence before going back to sleep. "The parties about to start."


End file.
